sonic_xfandomcom-20200213-history
Archie Sonic X Issue 13
Sonic X | current = #13 | previous = Archie Sonic X Issue 12 | next = Archie Sonic X Issue 14 }} |publisher= Archie Comics |writer = Joe Edkin |pencils = David Hutchinson |editor = Mike Pellerito |coverartist = Patrick Spaziante |inks = Jim Amash |letters = Joe Edkin |colors = Josh Ray |managingeditor = Victor Gorelick |editorinchief = Richard Goldwater |specialthanks = To SEGA: Robert Leffler and Dyna Lopez at SEGA Licensing and SEGA Studio USA}} Archie Sonic X Issue 13 is the thirteenth issue of the Sonic X comic series published by Archie Comics. It was originally published in September 2006. Official solicitation :"Hare 'em, Scare 'em": Just in time for Halloween, this issue is full of tricks but not many treats for our heroes. After his best friend Tails is tricked and blamed for unleashing the devastating power of an alien space craft upon Station Square city, Sonic races to his aid, but both of them end up apprehended by a shadowy government agency. Trapped in jail alongside the villainous Dr. Eggman, our heroes remain helpless as the spookiest ghosts of all time, King Boom Boo and his creepy cohorts, threaten their friends' peaceful existence! Can they bust out… and bust the ghosts… before it's too late? Featuring action-packed manga art from fan favorite David Hutchison (Antarctic Press’s "Wizard of Oz")! Featured stories Hare-um Scare-um! Part One * Writer & Letters: 'Joe Edkin * '''Pencils: '''David Hutchinson * '''Inks: '''Jim Amash * '''Colors: '''Josh Ray * '''Editor: '''Mike Pellerito * '''Managing editor: '''Victor Gorelick * '''Editor-in-chief: '''Richard Goldwater * '''Special thanks to SEGA: '''Robert Leffler and Dyna Lopez at SEGA Licensing and SEGA Studio USA Synopsis Concluding from the last issue, Scarlet Garcia reports that Sonic and Sam Speed have found Tails and Captain Westwood inside the robot that attacked Station Square. The President sees the situation on TV and demands to see Sonic, Tails and the captain immediately. Vanilla, watching the scene with Cream and Cheese thinks it's too dangerous to live in Station Square, even if Emerl protects her. Lindsey Thorndyke arrives at the Thorndyke Mansion and plans to take Vanilla, Cream, Cheese, Chris and herself on their private island for a relaxing vacation. Vanilla declines, but Lindsey won't take no for an answer and it'll give them all mother/child time. Meanwhile at GUN headquarters, Sonic and Tails are being interrogated by the officers. Captain Westwood claims that Sonic and Tails were using the robot to attack Station Square with Eggman. Captain Westwood won't admit that he knew about the ship and didn't report it. Chris, Cream and Cheese look around town, seeing no one in sight. Vanilla and Lindsay find the same Talisman that was in [[Sonic's Scream Test|''Sonic X episode 19]] at the mansion and ghosts begin stalking them from behind. Chris, Cream and Cheese are also confronted by ghosts that have possessed everyone in town and flee back to the mansion. Sonic and Tails have been arrested by G.U.N and end up in the same jail cell as Doctor Eggman. Chris, Cream and Cheese have locked the rest of the ghosts out of the house, but the ghosts have now possessed both Lindsey and Vanilla... Appearances '''Characters: *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Christopher Thorndyke *Cream the Rabbit *Cheese *Vanilla the Rabbit *Lindsey Thorndyke *Captain Westwood *President *Topaz *Doctor Eggman *Scarlet Garcia *Sam Speed *Emerl *General Rotach *Mr. Yoggy *Miss Mordue *Mr. Kinney *Mrs. Kinney *Boom (multiple) *Amy Rose *Nelson Thorndyke Trivia *This issue is a Halloween special. *The outfit that Chris is wearing on the front cover resembles the same one he wore in Sonic X episode 35, "Sonic's Big Break". *Ironically, this issue is the Halloween special, and the issue is numbered 13, which is considered an unlucky number. Gallery Category:Comics Category:Sonic X issues